Lost!
by Jude Rose
Summary: O que acontece quando Harry, Ron, Hermione e Draco, acabam dentro dos programas de T.V. conhecidos por todos nós, como Lost, Chaves, Cavaleiros dos Zodíaco, etc? Leiam essa fic e descubram! sem imaginação pro resumo... a fic é melhor!.


**N/A: **Minha primeira fic de HP publicada aqui no espero que gostem! Bem, o começo pode parecer um pouco confuso e tals, mas, no segundo capítulo fica tudo mais explicado... Pro segundo capítulo sair, nada como vocês me ajudarem deixando reviews, não? hehe... Ahhh! Esse capítulo tá sob a perspectiva da Hermione, mas, cada capítulo estará sob de um personagem diferente, então, terá partes, que vocês verão o antes, o durante e o depois de uma mesma cena. Bem, eu sei que tá meio confuso, mas, de acordo com o tempo vocês vão entender o que eu quis dizer.

Por fim, como todos devem saber, Harry Potter não me pertence e blablabla.

Beijos para todos e espero que gostem!

----//----

_**Lost**_

_**Capítulo I - O Princípio de Tudo**_

--- Malfoy, sua anta albina! NÓS somos os OUTROS! - eu disse apressada para o Diabo Loiro, como quem explicava pra uma criança que dois mais dois resulta em quatro... É claro que, eu explicava com um pouco mais de... raiva.. bem, não era bem raiva.. mas, enfim..

--- Há, há, há, Granger, bela piada! - aquela coisa loira ria com sarcasmo do que eu havia dito, achando mesmo que era uma piada. Mas dá vontade de matar esse loiro quando ele faz isso! A anta loira olhou para Harry e Ron, e vendo as caras sérias - e com motivos para estar séria, afinal, a "Hermileia" (lembrete para mim mesma: Matar a doninha quicante!) acabara de sair gritando pedindo ajuda para os outros '"outros" - sorriu amarelo ao perguntar --- He, he... não era piada, não é mesmo? - somente soltei um "dã" pro Malfoy e sorri com o canto dos lábios, vendo a serpente albina empalidecer - se é que é possível alguém imaginar aquela criatura mais branca do que já é. - enfim.. --- Por que não me disseram antes, trio maravilha? CORREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

--- Calma, Doninha, não é pra tanto e... - Rony começara a falar. Meu! Ê boca santa desse ruivo, viu? Foi só o "Ferrugem" - hahaha, apesar de odiar o Diabo Loiro, tenho que admitir que dessa vez ele se superou hahaha - abrir aquela coisa enorme que ele chama de boca, para o "Hermileia" - gruuunf! Já falei que tenho de matar a doninha??? - aparecer, junto com os outros "cidadãos" da ilha, com tochas de fogo e aqueles espetões grandes usados por jardineiros - se a situação não fosse trágica, seria até engraçadinha. Parecia aqueles filmes norte-americanos do estilo "A Família Busca-Pé" que os tios saem correndo tentando pegar os intrusos - correndo em nossa direção, e a cara que eles estavam fazendo não eram muito - pra falar a verdade, não era nem um pouco - amigável. --- E.. CORREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! - dizendo isso, ou melhor, gritando isso, Ron puxou Harry por a mão e saiu correndo pela ilha, pude ver um sorrisinho se formando na cara da serpente albina e ele murmurando algo como: "Hummmm..", quando Ron pegou na mão de Harry. Antes que aquela coisa começasse a rir fui mais rápida, peguei na mão dele - coisa que não deveria ter feito, mas, se eu simplesmente o deixasse morrer, perderia pontos do trabalho, e - definitivamente - não era isso que queria.

--- Malfoy, sua anta! Qual a parte do corre que você não entendeu? - com isso, ele deixou-se guiar pela minha mão e começamos a correr para uma direção desconhecida, procurando por nossa salvação.

_Ok, vocês não devem estar entendendo nada do que está acontecendo, certo? Bem.. deixem-me fazer um pequeno resumo dos fatos que nos levaram até isso e depois farei um mini flash-back dos fatos mais relevantes, ta bem? _

_Bem, pra quem não me conhece - o que duvido muito, já que você está numa fic de Harry Potter e o mínimo que pode fazer é me conhecer, mas, enfim.. - eu sou Hermione Jane Granger, aluna do 5° ano da Grifinória - e, modéstia a parte, melhor aluna dos 5°s anos de Hogwarts.. caham - bem, como vocês devem saber - mesmo para os que só assistiram os filmes e não leram o livro - seja lá qual for o motivo de não ter lido o livro, afinal ler livro é tãããããão bom! Relaxa a gente! -, no ano passado houve o torneio Tri-Bruxo. Nesse torneio houve, infelizmente, uma morte, a do aluno da Cornival Cedrigo Diggory, causada por você-sabe-quem. O nosso diretor, Dumbledore e os outros professores de Hogwarts, sabem da possibilidade de uma nova guerra e, com isso, resolveram fazer um programa "intercasas" para, deixar os alunos, ao menos, do "lado certo" da guerra. _

_Este programa, iria fazer com que os alunos conhecessem um pouco mais da vida trouxa, e mostrar como eles são sábios, e que não precisamos "nos livrar" deles para podermos vivemos em paz. A primeira parte dele era que cada grupo teria de pesquisar tudo sobre um objeto de origem trouxa desconhecida pelos bruxos, e depois apresentarem perante toda a escola. A escolha do grupo seria a partir de um cálice, parecido com o Cálice de Fogo, ou seja, os nomes que saíam dele, seriam os nomes do grupo, não podendo trocá-los nem fazer nada; a mesma escolha era independente de casa e origem, somente "respeitava" os anos. _

_Tudo ia muito bem até que uma desgraça aconteceu. Desgraça é pouco! Tragédia! O cálice cuspiu o meu nome, o de Harry e o de Rony - até aí, tudo bem, fomos aplaudidos pelos alunos da nossa casa e eu suspirei aliviada. Nada poderia ser melhor _do que isso: um grupo com os _melhores amigos, sendo que duas pessoas do grupo viveram no mundo trouxa por bastante tempo. -, só que eu me esqueci de um pequenino detalhe: haveria um quarto elemento no grupo! Estávamos festejando quando Dumbledore anunciou: e Draco Malfoy. Ta certo que foi deprimente isso para mim, mas foi até cômica a cena, melhor mostrar como aconteceu. _

Mini Flash-Back

"Nossa! Que bom! Eu to grupo de Harry e Rony! Quer coisa melhor que isso?". Eu sorri e abracei meus dois amigos, Harry piscou para mim e sussurrou:

- Esse trabalho já ta garantindo! - dizendo isso, se sentou e pegou um copo com suco de abóbora, levantou-o numa altura a cima de sua cabeça e brindou - Ao nosso grupo!

Eu olhei divertida para Harry e levantei meu copo, Ron, apesar de meio confuso, fez o mesmo, e, os três, ao mesmo tempo dissemos:

Ao Grupo! - brindei e tomei um largo gole do suco, estava entusiasmada com esse trabalho, não poderia deixar de pensar em que objeto iríamos pegar. - Harry, qual será que vai ser nosso objeto? Seria uma simples caneta? Um avião?

- Eu quero que seja computador! Pra mim, foi uma das maiores invenções já feita pelos trouxas! - Harry sorriu pra mim, Ron nos olhou abobalhado.

- Com-puta-dor? O que diabos é um com-puta-dor? - Ron olhou assustado para Harry e continuou - É algo masoquista? Pra ficar com uma puta dor? - olhei para o Harry segurando o riso e ele me retribuiu o olhar, não agüentei e desatei a rir. Harry me seguiu nas risadas. - Que é? Qual é a graça? E... não ta faltando alguém no nosso grupo?

- Ai Ron, a graça é que computador serve pra... - me lembrei da última pergunta do ruivo e me assustei por um breve instante, antes de continuar - É verdade! Falta alguém em nosso grupo! Quem será a última pessoa? - nesse instante, olhei para o cálice e vi-o cuspir um pedaço pequenino de papel, em direção à mão de Dumbledore, antes que Dumbledore pudesse anunciar o quarto elemento, Rony sussurrou para mim e Harry:

- Não sendo a doninha quicante, por mim, pode ser qualquer um... - eu e Harry sorrimos para Rony. Ele estava certo. Foi só Ron terminar de falar isso que Dumbledore anunciou:

- e.. senhor Draco Malfoy.

Eu engasguei com a notícia, vi Rony cuspindo todo o conteúdo de seu copo na mesa e Harry empalidecer.

_Bem, a partir daí, vocês podem imaginar o que aconteceu. Ron deu uns chiliques - como era de se esperar -, Harry falou algo como "Se aquela serpente fizer alguma coisa, eu a mato!" e eu fiquei me remoendo de raiva do Ron. Ê boca santa, viu!? Tinha que falar o nome do Diabo Loiro? Tinha? _

_Na hora de reunir os grupos, como vocês também já podem imaginar, a serpente albina ficou resmungando e nos xingando, a serpente e Rony começaram a brigar, coisa que só piorou quando a doninha chamou Rony de "Ferrugem". Ele falou de uma forma tão engraçada - é horrível fazer isso, mas tenho que admitir que foi muito cômica a cena - e eu e Harry nunca havíamos pensado nesse... humm... apelido para Rony antes que acabamos, sem querer, caindo na risada, disfarçadamente rimos, é óbvio. Mas Rony percebeu. E isso tudo resultou em um pedido de desculpas demorado e alguns dias sem Rony falar com agente. _

_Rony finalmente havia voltado a falar com agente, e seria o dia do sorteio dos objetos trouxas para cada grupo. Estávamos os quatro sentados em uma das carteiras mais afastadas da sala, quando começou o sorteio. Harry estava deitado sobre a carteira e não parecia nada entusiasmado com o trabalho; Rony tava com os braços cruzados sobre o peito e soprando a franja, que estava caindo em seus olhos, para cima, isso parecia, para ele, muito mais interessante do que o sorteio; Malfoy estava muito concentrado em olhar para sua varinha rodopiando entre seus dedos; e eu era a única que estava sentada ereta, olhando com atenção para a professora Minerva que estava fazendo o sorteio. _

_Finalmente o nosso objeto foi sorteado e acabamos caindo com a televisão. Seria um trabalho grande, porém divertido de fazer. Eu já estava planejando tudo sobre o que nós iríamos fazer. Pedi para minha mãe que desse um jeito de enviar uma televisão para a escola, que conseguiríamos fazê-la pegar. Nossa primeira reunião de grupo foi monótona, eu e Harry precisávamos ficar a toda hora corrigindo a doninha e Rony, que insistiam em falar "tevelisão", e também tínhamos que explicar tudo para os dois, que não conheciam exatamente nada do mundo trouxa. _

_Foi em meio dessa reunião que a tragédia aconteceu. A doninha começou a brigar mais uma vez com Rony, e as duas antas acabaram trocando feitiços, cada vez mais fortes. Em meio a essa confusão de feitiços, acabaram acertando a T.V, que começou a brilhar, eu estava com medo que ela fosse pifar e peguei o controle remoto. Senti meu corpo ser sugado para dentro da televisão, e isso estava acontecendo de verdade. Harry tentou me segurar e mandou os outros dois ajudarem-no, Malfoy mesmo a contragosto foi. Porém, a força que estava me puxando era maior, e nós quatro acabamos por ser sugados pela televisão. _


End file.
